Blue Bloods: Next Generation
by 4fireking
Summary: Justin Jr. is almost killed one day and is trapped at home. He receives visit from Nicky Reagan to see how the recovery goes. His next case is motivated to catch the man who plant that bomb that had his partner killed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods

 **My family is a bigger fan of the show than I am. I felt it would be nice to try my luck at writing a fanfiction for it and here is my first shot.**

Justin Junior's POV

Cops are blinded by sugar. It's a problem we tell ourselves we will go on a diet but need the energy sugar gives us like plants need sunlight for synthesis. Ever since I went to that science camp in the ninth grade I liked hot showers; there were eight bathroom stalls and although it burned it was better than the dirt people had being blindfolded and chained together on a rope.

That camp was full of weird training exercises but it was easier to just say Junior whether your a real person named after your father or a piece of fiction like Indiana Jones or that Death Eater in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I didn't know it yet and didn't want to believe it but this was going to be a depressing day to be a police officer.

" Did you hear about this factory workers suicide?" my partner of two years Mitch said. " The boy laid down on a conveyor belt like a bed and slowly let himself be killed by the machine. That information was on the news but it was a friend from a part time job I used to be in that told me."

That was cheerful information that was in no way distracting me. Dying during the job is a nasty circumstance most people are nonchalant about. I only use the news for the weather channel, it's the only thing on the news that doesn't talk about the tyranny of real people and the death of countless innocent lives.

I live a life full of people who just go nuts using weapons against people, one person using a sword of all weapons. Who hasn't heard about the reputation the Reagan's have? They are sophisticated and law boding cops who know stuff from their police family lineage. I learned about them from the daughter of defense attorney Erin Reagan...Nicky Reagan Boyle.

" **Attention. We have a reported stolen vehicle driving two miles ahead of Lexington Avenue. Please be advised."**

Mitch and I would have to capture the thief because our car had a good invention to catch a thief or crazy/angry driver without being in a hotheaded police chase. Don't believe the police can fire a sticky device to a car that can track them then watch Daily Planet.

Finding the culprit of automobile robbery...a measly two minutes of driving. Our sirens weren't on to give the thief the illusion we didn't know the car was stolen. The ideology of thieves is they only live once so they take what they want not caring their not suppose to take it or problems with their family.

The driver stopped; I couldn't believe this, to urinate on trees in park property. Is that really a better idea than going to the city bathroom where you have soap and a lock door where no one can see your butt.?

" Hands in the air where we can see'em!" Mitch yelled with his gun out.

He held both arms in the air while his pants were down but underwear on.

" Is the car behind me yours?" I asked.

" Y-Yes."

When you talk to an officer the first thing you say is if your innocent or guilty and the truth."

" Handcuffs will not be pleasant." Mitch smiled.

The only thing to do now is read this dirtbag car thief his Miranda Rights or as some call it Warning. It had to be said before we take him in. I doubt he had a lawyer who could help him so he would end up in a prison that's known for changing bad behavior people into good behavior people.

Normal POV

The car stolen was not stolen from someone pedestrian. In the city of New York your either someone with the qualifications to work in law, some small shop owner trying to feed your family, or a gangbanger who will execute anyone with a Glock or a pistol.

Suddenly, it felt like the thieves eyes were scorched and his ears were buzzing when the car exploded. The last thing he saw was the older cop protecting his younger buddy. There was no protection that could make him safe from everything exploding out of a car.

B B

Justin Junior's POV

One month later.

When your a police officer your family knows your making enemies with street gangs and run into the danger of being shot. Thankfully my family didn't have to hear their son was killed by an exploding car bomb. No matter what they did hear though is their son was in a coma for standing near an exploding car.

When a bomb explodes shrapnel flies out, it made things worse when the bomb exploded in a car that was metal. Mitch was alive for two days after the explosion before he died in his hospital bed. I was coped up in my parents house because I had injuries that hindered me from going home. I woke out of a coma five days ago.

My parents names are Donna and Justin Senior. I have a Border Collie named Bruce after my mother's favorite actor Bruce Willis. My sister Mina lives in another part of Manhattan and even my dad giving up drinking won't sway her to come back. As for me since I want to return to the force in a bigger and stronger body I jog with my mother and have a personal trainer I see two hours a day everyday, usually every three days a new trainer takes the first ones place.

Right now though was a time I read Ernest Hemingway novels because police work involves lots of reading. Case files are always long because a guy or girl could have done bad things they weren't arrested for and that always comes up in interrogation.

Reading makes your eyes feel tired. Whether your reading text on an LED screen or a book the eyes want to pull away from small print. This wasn't an ordeal, it was hard work to stay a cop on alert and preparing for all challenges.

" Junior, go to the care and take the groceries out." Momma Donna said in a cheerful order.

In the back of the van were four grocery bags. I could always count on my mom to bring home lots of groceries, but if it was bad who brought home the groceries he just gets chips and ice cream. My father is the one who taught me to cook from boiling an egg to making pasta with tomatoes, cheese, and Presto sauce.

" Put the ice cream in the basement—remember to turn on the light before walking down—and when your done I'll call you when I need you."

The basement was where a book is to this day I have not been able to read past the fifth page. It is about a female detective who fears her family is being targeted by dangerous criminals.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll admit this story I'm writing is slow. I know very little about the police force and I get sidetracked from the show because of shows I watched online.**

 **Justin's POV**

I read another book I was interested in called Girl on a Train. It took me only two days to complete the book. According to what I heard a movie of the book was made only two years after the book was published, but its not as good as the book. A thing I will always remember is a movie is mostly never as good as the book its based on. I await the time seeing a movie based on a book is better than a book if I ever think a movie is worth the price to day.

Reading this book made me want to go swimming again. I was afraid though remembering that explosion would cause me to scream underwater or pulled a leg when swimming. Being an adult the only kind of swimming I could do was doing the stroke across one part of the water to the other side.

All I know is this waiting to get back into duty was as boring as that time my parents tried renting a cottage for two weeks, and we only made it through one week before we called it quits and went back home. At least we have a Thirsty Thursday—it's where you go to someone's house for two hours enjoying crackers with all kinds of meats on them and a bunch of drinking.

"Justin, can you come outside and help me with this new mattress." Mom called me.

I was alleviated from the boredom from running outside and grabbing that mattress. In the back of Mom's chairs were two old furnished chairs painted white. I knew why Mom bought those things, it was to help her with her back.

She reminded me about her circumstances when we carried the mattress into the house.

"I hear monks sleep on hard places like this and it helps their back become strong as a rhino's body. Maybe I'll take up yoga or get in the lotus position like those monks do?"

"Only if you promise you'll shave your head first and only eat vegetables, Mommy." I laughed.

What a predicament that would be if she did the first things I asked her before using her furniture to help with her posture. We set the mattress down in the hall outside the room where she and Dad sleep and I moved the old mattress out of the room.

"Thank you, sweetie." She said before waiting for me to come back and lift the mattress with her.

The mattress was set on the bed. All that was left was replacing the sheets of the old mattress and putting them on the new solid mattress. We did, and it took an exhausting twenty minutes to do it. Something that should be so simple to do was actually the biggest challenge I had all day.

She and I moved one of the chairs out of the van on the porch.

"There's no rush for another job I promised your grandfather we'd do, but we need to move more of these chairs to your great uncle Baxter. He just lost a friend from lung cancer and wants to grieve him in the chairs he made for your grandfather."

That sounded like a man who's had a complicated life. As a police officer who lost a friend of my own, I could only imagine how morbid my uncle must see things right now. By the time, I got the second chair out of the van, Dad was sitting in one of the chairs and looking so relaxed and happy.

"Son," he said, "if your uncle asks tell him we _never_ got the chairs."

Dad laughed in that weird way he does when he think's something he said is funny. He was really silly that way and kind of came off as a jerk sometimes. He went too far telling us how he hated some people, telling us some bad people should be hanged even though as a cop I take offense to him saying how criminals should be dealt with, and we had to remind him he shouldn't hit our dog because it was animal abuse and he could be charged by it.

Despite his unevolved mindset on how the world should be…he was nice to our family, a hard worker, and never takes any shit from anyone or has ever been taken advantage of.

After helping Mom move those chairs I went inside to read Magpie Murders a book by Anthony Horowitz. It's funny, the book doesn't have his name in capital letters. Mom and Dad were outside eating crackers with different meats and drinking wine. To them every Thursday was Thirsty Thursdays.

"Justin, you have got to see this."

I closed my book, a little mad I had to because I was at the part it was getting interesting, and I walked outside to see my parents sitting on a chair with that cheap lawn chair we had for years Dad refused to get rid of.

"Have a seat son. Would you like a glass of wine?" Dad asked.

"I'm recovering Dad. I'm not allowed to have alcoholic drinks because it impedes with my recovery." I said.

"Suit yourself. Your mother and I want you to come look at the sky. The black clouds in the right indicate a thunderstorm but look on what's on the left."

I widened my eyes and stared as hard as I could at whatever my father wanted me to see. I saw a pink cloud which kind of showed an animal I know wasn't really there but the cloud was so beautiful it made me believe something was inside there.

"You won't get to have any leisure like this or see many beautiful things like this when your back on the force." Mom's joy turned into lamination seeing the prolong sigh I exhaled. "I'm sorry about your friend. From what you told us he sounded like a good person with a good sense of humor. But as time moves on things get better and memories don't hurt so much."

"Try to remember what your mother says when you go back into the force two days from now. There won't be anyone who will love you more than us Justin."

I knew in my heart they were telling the truth. If there was one thing I was glad for it was no harm would ever come between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I try to make a chapter as long as I can but 1000 words is about enough for me, and since this isn't one of my webcomics or my upcoming web cartoon I don't have to feel guilty if it's not perfect. I had the idea for this chapter since the last chapter was posted which was five months ago. Hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone knows that an emergency vehicle was a police car or an ambulance and everyone knows the right thing to do is move lightly off the road while the vehicle is moving. A white Subaru with stickers of no Bullshit and no Texting slanted right while moving off the road as a police car zipped by the right lane on the left side.

This car was entering the neighborhood of the civilian who called the police saying he thought he saw someone enter his neighbors house looked like the persons' sketch on the news of a serial killed in disguise as a repairman. This killed liked to poison drinks and then make false calls as a fake neighbor who found his 'neighbor' had 'committed' suicide.

The officers driving to the neighborhood were Officer's Alli and Kole. Alli was a young slightly tanned woman or girl as she's sometimes called with her glossy brown hair in a ponytail, her gun always cleaned and examined in her office and then her speed tested doing it with her eyes closed, but more importantly she was formally in the navy for two years before she decided she'd rather nab culprits like they were Reese's in a plastic bowl. What she hated though was people who had ego's and carelessly steal things and when interrogated don't even have the guts to admit they did it.

Kole was a short haired man with gray hair that looked like a cinnamon bun and his lucky badge in his holster that said Police Work Is Like Music...Either Love It Or Stand Tall For It. It was time for him, turn off the siren as they entered the interception of the recalled address the anonymous tip gave them. No matter what age you are as a police officer, you know that sirens are good from the start to get somewhere fast, but when your on a manhunt for a felon the best thing to do is be quiet so they don't know you found them.

Alli kept her eyes peeled to the left of the neighborhood while Kole kept his eyes peeled to the right. It seemed the only source of light in this quaint town with parsimonious real estate agents was one working lightbulb under a roof hinge so small it couldn't fit a pole inside.

Their luck took a drastic turn when someone was still outside and jumping up a down trying to get their attention. He was a pale skin male with glasses and a trucker hat. Alli parked the car where she and Kole left together to see why the man was so kooky.

"Officers, thank my lucky stars you came when you did." He said like someone who usually doesn't talk but was trying his best to in an emergency situation. "I waited ten minutes after calling you to make sure my neighbor was still safe inside. Nothing. A lot of nothing came from inside that house."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kole said. "Now for your own safety, please get back inside your house."

"On it. Good luck, officers."

Both officers knew one person saying their neighbor didn't answer was a good excuse to break down a persons' door, but since insurance would pay for a new one it was better they broke in then stayed out. Alli whipped out her gun faster than Client Eastwood ever could, but her reason was she had a lot of practice.

"Ma'am, if your in there please stand away from the door." Alli warned.

Alli gave her five seconds, not a sound of a scuttle to move, before she fired three spots on the hinges of the door. And then, she used her highly steel sole shoes to kick into the door thus knocking it down. When the door was down, they saw some foam on the right side past a doorway.

Alli crouched down a little and moved to the left letting Kole in who also crouched down with his gun in both hands. Alli believed this could be murder of fire extinguisher. They tell you never to try spraying someone with a fire extinguisher in real life, because there's things in a fire extinguisher that can kill you other than it being highly flammable.

Peeking through the corner of the open doorway, Alli saw a crystallized statue just standing around like a sculpted ice statue. All Alli could say was it was a horrific site because that statue was really a person killed by a fire extinguishers burning cold.

"This doesn't fit the guys MO," Alli said while trying more not to cry over the residents tragic death.

"Just remember we are not detectives, Jo," Kole said. "I already looked for this son of a bitch, and I found a very big window with evidence it's what he used to escape. Call it in."

Alli called with an immediate response from the precincts newest secretary. Alli told her where they were, who they are, and her reasons for calling-the immediate responses were if an ambulance was needed, any traumatized witnesses, and if shots were fired. Eventually she let Alli know that the police would show up. After the call was made and officers were definitely going to show up, all the two officers on scene had left to do was canvas the area in case someone was lurking around.

Alli walked with Kole to the door of the basement when something startled Alli about a picture on the wall. The face of the now deceased had a very familiar facial structure. She had this feeling she needed to check the computer database very fast of a witnesses sketch of the poisoner carelessly walking out the front. She couldn't go anywhere without Kole because partners don't have to be friends or have anything in common just keep together. Kole thought stood solemnly near the basement door with a picture in his hand.

"Alli...I don't think the tea cup poisoner was breaking into this house to poison someone."

Alli examined what he was grasping closer. And when she saw it was a picture of one of the tea cup poisoners victims with red X's over the eyes and a circle around the face, she was as flaccid as her brother was finding out his little sister was a macho marine.

"I think this was someone getting revenge against the person poisoning people in their own homes."


End file.
